


I swear that they destroyed the kitchen

by TreueHila



Series: Marinette and Kwamis adventures [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Babysitter really, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Humor, Kwamis are tiny gods that mantain balance that behave like little kids, Kwamis loves Marinette, Marinette a modern Guardian, Marinette doesn't need someone she has enough with little gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreueHila/pseuds/TreueHila
Summary: Marinette is living a pacific live being the guardian of the Miraculous Box years after the defeat of Hawkmoth.And she thinked that only with Chat was hard.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kwami(s)
Series: Marinette and Kwamis adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106555
Kudos: 20





	I swear that they destroyed the kitchen

Years after the defeat of Hawkmoth, Paris was doing fine, Ladybug and Chat Noir retired and Adrien give his ring to be concentrated in taking over the business of his father, Marinette became an well knowed fashion designer in France and lived an pacific live being the guardian. 

Explendid right? 

Well there is a catch when you are the babysitter of gods, there were destructive. Like very destructive. There was a fucking black hole in the living room.(One week without goodies and cuddles was enough to don't bring weapons of mass destruction, at least without informing Marinette.)

So when a very tired Marinette come home and didn't find any kwami greating her she was suspicious. Was another 'you suck as Guardian I'll kidnap the kwamis' or ' I'm so sorry I fuck the universe again could you fix it'. Maybe an 'I'm having the kwamis for myself to conquer the world'. Or there were pulling a prank 

She in a defensive stance, walked slowly around the house, suddenly she heard an scream from the kitchen."¡Trixx, Plagg and Mullo get away from the cheese and berries!". 

Marinette open the kitchen door, only to find it a complete mess, an indescribable mess of flour, sugar, salt and almost all the elements in the kitchen. Hardening her glare and raising and eyebrow in a very calm voice said "Explanations now". 

Tikki slowly flies toward her, "We were preparing you a surprise". At Marinette curious gaze a very exited Daizzy and Ziggy brough a platter were a simple looking dessert. 

A perfect chocolate suffle, a very hard to make dessert and Marinette's favorite. A surprised gasp leaved her mouth as she eyed it. She pounced to hug them all and with a chorus of thank you. And the rest of the night they cuddled each other, leaving the destroyed kitchen for latter. 

Although there was a doubt about how the Kwamis passed the heavily fortified kitchen that only in their complete forms could passed. But that would remain a mystery that only the kwami would know. 


End file.
